Sarcasm and Lovableness
by Of Life and Lies
Summary: In the spirt of everyone and there mother doing the ALS challenge. I thought I would take themisschloe on tumblr, up on her offer of someone writing a Bechloe fix based on that challenge. So here you go, a very short drabble and a very wet Beca.


**THE ALS challenge as completely taken over the internet, ****apparently. As I was looking through the Bechloe tag on Tumblr I saw that _themisschloe_ ****wanted someone to write I story where Beca with the help of Chloe did the challenge. So yeah...I decided that I would be cool to try a short drabble that would not have any other chapters and this would also be a very cute one to do.**

**ALSO! You should totes check out that Tumblr page (_of themisschloe)_ it's actually an RP blog and its incredible! There is a Beca and Aubrey one as well and there both also super cool...yeah so.**

**Anyways, I hope this is what you where looking for when you wanted someone to write this story. Thank you AND enjoy! 3 xoxox**

* * *

"Thank you Benji Applebottom for nominating me. In return I nominate Beca Mitchell, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. You all have 24 hours or you have to donate 100 dollars for the ALS cause."

"Now you have to do it babe" Chloe said looking up from the computer sitting on her angry girlfriends lap.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting someone poor ice water on me." Beca closed her computer and crossed her arms. "You know I hate the cold."

"Do you have 100 dollars than?" Chloe asked trying to hide the smile when she looked at her pouting girlfriend.

"No…" Beca said quietly, jutting out her bottom lip.

"Your going to get very wet then."

"What if I refuse, point plank so no?" Beca said

"Then you look like a D-bag that could not buck up the courage to pour water on them selves. Besides, Jesse outed you on Facebook and Instagram, people will know if you don't do it."

"Who? My 15 Facebook friends?" Beca said sarcastically.

"And no sex for a week." Chloe said hopping of the couch.

"You can't do that?" Beca said pointing at her red-headed girlfriend. "You know that if I don't get in my sex time every week I break out in hives."

"First of, that's not true. And secondly its my body, it counts as rape if I don't say yes." Chloe smiling.

"CHLOEEEEEEE"

"BABYYYYYY"

Beca pouted even harder, causing Chloe giggled as she shook her head sitting down next to Beca. Chloe scooted closer so there knees just touched. She then leaned forward so there lips where a hair breath apart. Chloe brought one of her hands up to play with the earrings on Beca's ear, while the other hand traced small circles into Beca's thigh. Chloe gave a small smile and licked her lips.

"Please?" She breathed out.

Beca made small noise in the back of her throat, her eyes flickering to Chloe's lips.

"Fine, whatever I'll do it." Chloe let out a squeal of excitement, she grabbed Beca's hand pulling her form the couch and into their bedroom to find clothes for her to change into. In less than ten minutes Beca was standing in the yard, in a red tank top and blue shorts. A camera on a tripod stood in front of her and Chloe, practically dancing behind her holding a very large orange bucket.

"Now at least look like this is not your ransom video, Becs." Chloe said shifting the bucket for a better grip.

"I'll try my best." Beca grumbled, she crossed her arms. "For fuck sake Chlo, I'm already cold."

"Thats because your about 95 pounds of pure sarcasm and lovableness."

"We can cut that last part out right?" Beca said glancing back at Chloe and pointing towards the camera. "I have small bit of a reputation to hold up."

"Babe, no one thinks you're a badass anymore especially after you asked me to hold you that one time." Chloe said brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I had the flu."

"Of course you did, just do the damn video my arms are getting soar."

"Ok, ok" Beca turned back to the camera, she stared into the blinking red light, still holding her blank expression. "Thanks Jesse Swanson for nominating me, I nominate: Chloe Beale, Aubrey Posen, and Stacie Conrad, you have 24 hours good luck." Before Beca could even clench her shoulders Chloe dumped the ice-cold water down her back.

"Fuck, Fuck." Beca hopped forward shaking, the cold water out of her eyes. "Holy fucking shit." She turned back to look at her laughing girlfriend. Chloe had dropped the bucket and was covering her mouth with her hands. Chloe shook her head and looked over Beca, the water had drenched her from the front to the back. Her hair was glued to her head and her black bra could be seen throughout the red tank. Beca ran her hand through her hair, before shaking it, sprang Chloe with droplets.

"Hey." Chloe jumped back.

"You better get use to it Red. I get to do you." Beca moved to stand in front of Chloe.

"Good luck babe, you're so short you will just get my ass." Chloe said playing with Beca's hair.

"Thats not so bad." Beca murmured, she leaned forward capturing Chloe lips. Chloe grinned into the kiss as she pulled Beca closer. Her hands finding their way into Beca sopping wet hair, as Beca herself started pulled at the belt loops of Chloe pink jean shorts. As seconds turned to minutes, the kiss slowly escalating as the camera click off.


End file.
